ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Steely Weapon
Testimonials *H2H from a 74 mnk did 0 damage, as did sword from a 75 cor. RA from cor as well as magic damage from cor wind card seems to land alright, though the wind card was highly resisted (did about 11 damage). Light shot sleep did not land. *Killed with a thf and cor doing ranged attacks, both 75 with a 75 rdm to heal. Easy fight, the COR tanked some. RDM nukes seemed to land for about 20 damage. *MNK Formless Strikes or Chi Blast does no damage. *I have killed 4 of these SAM/RNG and no drop. Not 100% drop on key item? --Eiryn 21:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed 75 COR/NIN with difficulty. Left with 17HP after fight. Used Chaos and Ninja Rolls. Its accuracy seemed to improve during fight. *Soloed as 75 COR/RNG like a zerg. Put Chaos and Samurai Roll first. Wait for the P.Roll timer to be gone, then Barrage and Random Deal to get it back. Pew-pew the NM before barrage wears, needed an extra shot to get 100+ TP, Slug Shot, Barrage, pew-pew, Slug Shot and it's over. --FFXI-Qubic 10:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as 73RNG/SAM - Meditate 120TP, used Pot-au-feu, Hasso, Sharpshot, engaged by firing Sidewinder from a distance, then Barrage and another Sidewinder got it to 10%, 3 more ranged shots finished it off. Used Siegon + 3rd eye after barrage, but only absorbed one hit. His normal attacks did ~100 damage each, had about 400HP left after fight. Was fighting one of these and at around 12% or so HP left, it depopped, and I got a message saying "The Steely Weapon fades away into nothingness..." What's that about? o.O --Kyrie 11:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind, noticed that on the page for the mission, it says that the NMs will depop if you take longer than 5 minutes to kill them. --Kyrie 00:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as 75 RDM/RNG using Lamian Kaman +1, Demon Arrows, and a mix of -PDT and Ranged Acc. gears along with Sole Sushi for food. It's normal attacks hit for between 0-30 damage once Stonekin was down, while my ranged attacks were hitting it for around 60 damage. Took a couple tries to kill in the time limit, just can't waste time casting spells during the fight. Start with full Composured buffs, and keep shooting until it either dies or warps. Seijurohiko 05:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as 75 RNG/NIN with some trouble. Pop Velocity Shot, Sharpshot and Barrage at start and go with your ws. In case you're low with HP, Shadowbind it and cast shadows (Marksmanship is advised). --Lwrand 17:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Duoed as a 68 RNG/SAM with a 75 BLM/RDM (any other job will do as long as they can Cure III). Meditated twice, then waited until meditate was up again. Velocity Shot, Hasso, NQ Fire staff. No food. Opened with Sharpshot, then a Sidewinder. Did a Barrage, all shots landed, Sidewinder'd again (if you don't get enough TP from Barrage, shoot like 1~2 more times). Meditate, shoot twice (factored in TP from getting hit), then Sidewinder again. Dead. Whoever you're duoing with just needs to be able to spam Cure III, they don't need to worry about getting hate. Super easy. --Maerina 09:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Very Easy as rng/sam, up meditate till 150~, engage, use barrage/sharpshot/flashy shot, weapon skill, throw your barrage, weapon skill (if not 100TP use meditate) then weapon skill, he should be dead. --Slayaden69 09:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Easy fight with NIN85/COR42. Marksmanship uncapped at 230 skill (including 2 merits), Iron Bullets, and Hunter's Roll. Built TP before the fight, popped Slug Shot on pull. Did about 600-ish with my mixed setup. Just need to land Ranged Hits and Slugs. NIN/RNG would have done just as well, or perhaps better, but my RNG is only 25. --Quetzacoatl 03:10, October 7th, 2010 (UTC) Possible Strategy for non ranger or corsair : * for those who do not have ranger or corsair job leveled up, I suggest that at least you should have ranged skill (either Archery or Marksmanship) and ranger unlocked or corsair unlocked. * in this strategy let's suppose you'll use Red mage with support job ranger, having equipped any bow and arrows. although the highest damaging types will actually increase your chances, its not however is a requirement. * the plan is to draw the NM along with any normal mob and you mainly target the normal mob for TP gaining, and using ranged WS from your ranger support job on the NM. * it is also beneficial to gain TP before drawing the NM.